MerTalia
by Zealous Idol
Summary: Surprise, surprise! The Hetalia boys and girls are now half-fish- But only in their lower half! They're all merfolk, what with their singing and drowning sailors. That's normal for merfolk though, right?


Two creatures floated in the water, staring at a large ship in the distance. One of them, the blond one, glanced at the brunet and winked before diving under the water's surface, his tail flicking above the water as he swam down.

Soo watched his friend disappear with a mixture of confusion and awe, following suit as his orange tail flicked above the water and disappeared after Alfred.

They swam some small distance apart, only a meter or two from the surface. The distance was a safety measure that was common upon merfolk, just as it was a safety measure for a merperson to go hunting with at least one other.

In the unlikely event that one of them got caught, the other was there to either distract the captors or free the merman, whichever was more efficient.

"Alfred, don't you think that we're a little young to be sinking ships?" Soo called, feeling water flow in and out of his gills as he spoke.

"No way, dude! We've seen the adults do it tons of times, we just gotta do what they do!" Alfred replied, swirling around so that he faced Soo, his blue tail flicking back and forth.

"Yeah, okay. But I still think that we should get an adult or something." The two mermen began to swim side-by-side, making it easier to talk.

"They'd say we're too young. Hey, there's the ship! Come on, Soo!" With a _swoosh_ of his tail, Alfred abruptly changed direction, swimming upwards.

Soo looked around with an expression of uncertainty, then shrugged and followed Alfred to the surface.

When they both surfaced, Alfred was looking up in awe, Soo in confusion.

"It's a lot bigger than it looks." Alfred simply nodded slowly. He realized that the ship in front of them was anchored down, and spoke to Soo in a hushed tone.

"Alright, now's our chance! I'll sing and you try to knock the ship over!" Alfred had a large grin on his face, confident that they can do it.

Soo glanced at the ship for a moment before nodding.

"You remember the song?"

"Well, duh, dude! We've been learning it for the past forty years!"

"Don't mess up, or it won't work!"

"Yeah, yeah, now go to the side of the boat!" Soo winced at how loud Alfred spoke, and looked up at the ship, waiting for someone to look over the edge and see them both.

After a second of silence, he confirmed that no one heard them and hurried to the side of the ship, placing both hands on the rotting wood.

Alfred gave him a thumbs-up, then began singing.

"_Here we lay_,  
_At the bottom of blue_,  
_Waiting_, _waiting_,  
_Waiting for you_,"

The words rang through the air, reaching Soo's ears and causing him to feel relaxed. He rapidly shook his head and focused on the ship in front of him.

"_Here we sing_,  
_With a voice so sweet_,  
_Longing_, _longing_,  
_Longing for feet_,"

Alfred's voice was a low, slow one, much different than when he spoke. But, like with all merfolk, it was because of their natural affinity to luring sailors to their deaths. After all, what better way than to sing?

Now, the sailors aboard the ship began to hear the voice, looking over the railings and shouting at the sight of Alfred.

"Mermaid!"

"Ye idiot, it be a merman!"

"It'll still fetch a lovely price, lads!"

Soo glanced at Alfred, who furrowed his eyebrows, but continued singing. They both knew that the third verse was the hardest to remember, because it differed from merperson to merperson.

"_Here I stay_,  
_So handsome and pure_,  
_Singing_, _singing_,  
_Singing with allure_,"

The sailors had a far-off look in their eyes, leaning against whatever support was closest and falling when they found none.

However, at the word 'pure', Alfred's voice faltered the tiniest bit. It didn't seem like a big deal, but it caused the sailors to snap out of their trance and back to reality, running to find the nets and rope.

Soo and Alfred shared a panicked look before Alfred made a sideways motion with his hands.  
Sink the ship.

He nodded, and began pushing the ship sideways. It swayed a little, but didn't flip.  
Alfred swam over and helped Soo, pushing with all his strength.

After a few pushes, the ship finally landed on its side with a huge splash, forcing the mermen to float back a few meters.

"Crap, dude! I didn't mean to mess up!" Soo just smiled and shook his head.

"It's fine, Alfred. Plenty more ships out there." He gestured to the vast ocean.

"We have to go tell an adult about the sailors, though. They have to drown the ones that survived the ship sinking." Alfred nodded in agreement.

"Right, yeah, sorry… Dude, I _really_ did not want to bring adults into this." The two started swimming downward, towards a large coral reef.

"I mean, do you know how much trouble we'll be in? 'You can't just go off and sink ships on your own, blah blah blah!'" Soo laughed and touched a piece of coral.

"It's our fault, you know. We should practice our songs." Alfred grumbled a bit before inhaling sharply and sinking enough to swim through the large, dark hole.

Soo glanced around to make sure that no one was nearby, then followed Alfred.


End file.
